The present invention relates generally to computer housings, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for covering interface openings in a computer housing.
A computer housing contains various electronic components. The operation of these components results in the emission of radio frequency (RF) electromagnetic radiation thereform.
It has been found that any openings in the enclosure surrounding the electronic components enable the escape of RF emissions. Therefore, in order to reduce RF emissions from the computer housings, it is necessary to close and seal any openings therein as best as practicable.
One potential source of escaping RF emissions in computer housings is the interface opening area generally located in the rear panel of a computer housing. An interface opening allows the interconnection of computer enhancing devices (i.e. expansion boards) to peripheral items. An expansion board may be interconnected through the interface opening to other electronic components, such as a keyboard, a printer, or a monitor.
To control RF emissions, it is necessary to cover and seal the area around an interface opening that is being used as well as to cover and seal an interface opening that is not being currently used.
One typical approach to containing RF emissions in computer housings has been to place an interface opening cover over any unused interface openings and to directly secure the cover in place with one or more screws.
However, since the amount of available space within a computer housing is severely limited, it is often impossible for an individual to add or remove an interface opening cover or an expansion board without first removing certain bulky parts from the housing. In desk top computers these bulky parts are typically power supplies and disk drives.
It would be desirable to provide an arrangement which would allow for easy addition and removal of an expansion board in a computer housing.
It would also be desirable to provide an arrangement which would allow for easy addition and removal of an interface opening cover in a computer housing.
It would also be desirable to provide an arrangement which would allow for easy addition and removal of an interface opening cover while ensuring that such cover was securely fastened to the computer housing when mounted over an interface opening.